Various devices for securing a wheelchair to a vehicle have been provided heretofore, but none of them have proved adequate for the intended purpose. All are either bulky, expensive, difficult to use or inadequately secure the chair and its occupant against movement, either sideways or about the axis of the chair's large wheels. Our invention is quick, simple, inexpensive, easy to use and secures both the wheelchair and its occupant against unwanted movement in all directions.